sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
A Very Grimm Guide
A Very Grimm Guide is a companion guide to The Sisters Grimm series. It was published before the final book of the the series, The Council of Mirrors, was released but contains information pertaining to the whole series. Blurb The essential companion to the bestselling Sisters Grimm series by Michael Buckley Fascinating and funny, this behind-the-scenes look at the world of the Sisters Grimm will delight fans of the series. Gathered here are maps, case files, journal entries, and other records of life in Ferrport Landing, including the recipe for Granny Relda Grimm's dragon-fire spaghetti (WARNING: requires protective goggles!), a flyer for Snow White's "Bad Apples" self-defense class, the menu for Briar Rose's coffee shop (the "Berry Godmother" parfait is a favorite!), and much more. Character biographies, a Grimm family timeline, and dozens of fairytale "facts" round out this must-have guide. Even Puck has a say, sharing his own irreverent take on the Grimms and their roles as guardians of the world's fairy tale characters. Acknowledgments First and foremost, my gratitude goes to Joe Deasy, who knows this series better than anyone (including me). It was a no-brainer to ask him to help write this guide. Thanks for your hard work and friendship. Secondly, Alison Fargis and Ellen Scordato of the Stonesong Press who conceived, produced, and oversaw the design elements of ever page. Thanks for your vision and passion. Alison, thanks for every day of our lives. Special thanks to Andy Taray of Ohioboy for his inspired designs and Alexis Seabrook for putting Ferryport Landing on the map (literally). '' ''Thank you to Andrea Mayer of Bruder Grimm-Gesellschaft (Association of the Brothers Grimm) in Kassel, Germany for help with illustration research, and to Peter Ferguson for his deft hand and unlimited imagination. '' ''A special note of thanks to my editors, Susan Van Metre and Maggie Lehrman, for seeing the potential in not only this series but in me. This guide is a dream come true. Thanks to everyone at Amulet Books and Abrams Books for all of their support and for continuing to invite me to Christmas parties. '' ''Thanks to Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, Hans Christian Andersen, L. Frank Baum, Rudyard Kipling, Andrew Lang, Charles Perrault, Charles Dickens, Aesop, and everyone else who inspired this series. '' ''But most of all--thank you, the fans and the readers who have gone down this rabbit hole with me since the first book. You have given me the ultimate job. Puck's writing:'' I'll thank you if you just shut up!'' Synopsis This short companion book to the series is divided into section focusing on the Grimm Family, their friends, Everafters and The Scarlet Hand with individual mini character biographies for the main characters. Novel artwork is included in the guide which includes advertisements for various businesses or characters in order to help readers better understand the associated characters, events, organisations or Ferryport Landing in general. Gallery Ferryport Landing Map.png|Map of Ferryport Landing, frontispiece Downtown Ferryport Map.png|Map of downtown Ferryport Landing, pages 18-19 The Grimm Family.png|Grimm Family Tree, page 15 Timeline.png|Timeline of events before Book 1, pages 16-17 Neur Anfang.png|Passengers aboard the Neuer Anfang, pages 24-25 The Sherwood Group.jpg|Sherwood Group Rage Stars poster.jpg|Rage Stars Dee Dum Wondermart.png Old King Cole's.png Hatchettland.png|A flyer for Hatchettland, page 88 Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus Dentist.png|Ad for Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus's dental clinic, page 93 Dorothy's Slippers Grimm Guide.png|Dorothy's Slippers, page 103 Bluebeard Dating Profile.png|Bluebeard's Dating Profile, Bad Apples.png|A flyer for Snow White's self-defense class Sacred Grounds Menu pg1.png|Sacred Grounds menu, page 84 Sacred Grounds Menu pg2.png|Sacred Grounds menu, page 85 Book Sources (Sourced from Wikia) Below is a list of links to other sites that sell new and used books, and may also have further information about books you are looking for: *Amazon.com *Amazon.de *Amazon.fr *Amazon.co.uk *AddALL *Barnes & Noble *Google Book Search Category:Real-world Category:Books